Girl meets The Play
by Bethany Tucker
Summary: A middle school production of Peter Pan. Rucas Up for adoption


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is a story that I've been working on for weeks and I finally finished it. :) I hope you like it. Please review!  
**

"The list of cast members is pinned to the cork board in the hall, thank you to every one who auditioned and cast members, please come to the auditorium after school today," Ms. Harrison, the drama teacher said.

The entire class as well as a dozen random students filed out of the room.

"Farkle, you're the smallest. Go see who got what part," Maya said, mostly serious.

Farkle gave her a look.

"Please?" Maya asked again, nicer. She pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

Farkle rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said and squeezed into the crowd.

"So, did you audition, Maya?" Lucas asked Maya. Both he, Riley, and Farkle had auditioned for the up coming play, "Peter Pan".

"Nah. I just want to help paint the set, acting's not really my thing," Maya replied.

"Aw, I bet you would be great," Riley said, flashing a toothy grin.

Just then, Farkle came back to the group, breathing heavily.

"I... was... nearly... trampled...to death..." He panted.

"Yeah yeah, what did it say?" Maya asked.

"Lucas is Peter, I'm Hook, Riley is Wendy, and you're Tinkerbell," Farkle said.

Riley grinned happily and Lucas burst out laughing.

"You- YOU'RE Tinkerbell?!" He said, gasping for breath. "As in, Peter, my character's BEST FRIEND?"

Maya's face turned red and she folded her arms over her chest, her expression angry.

"What?! I didn't audition for that! I didn't audition at ALL!"

"You know, actually, put your hair in a bun and wear the green dress, and I can see why she cast you," Riley said. "I totally can see you as Tink."

At this, Maya's face turned even redder. She groaned.

Suddenly, a blonde haired Missy turned to the group.

She pointed to Riley.

"YOU! You got the part of WENDY? You don't look a thing like her! I dyed my hair blonde for that part! Why would an immature little CHILD get the role of Wendy?!" She exclaimed, her voice rising with every word.

Ms. Harrison walked up to the group and Missy.

"Well, actually Missy, if you remember, at the audition, I had all of you fill out a piece of paper, a report on the character you were auditioning for. You were to write who the character truly was. Their personality, the reason they did what they did, what kind of person they are, and just over all who you they are to you. To me, Riley seems to understand Wendy's struggle. That is why she was cast. And besides, you got a pretty good role as well, Wendy's understudy is not bad" She said, calmly. "I will have the cast read their papers after school today, if you would like to see why Riley was cast for yourself."

With that, the teacher walked away.

Missy scowled at Riley.

"Grow up!" She said, angrily, and then she stormed off.

Riley started giggling.

Her friends looked at her, confused.

"What's so funny?" Maya asked. The boys nodded, slightly concerned that Riley had temporarily gone insane.

"Oh-oh!" Riley said, wiping a tear from her eye. "She- she wants me to grow up! Wait 'till she hears why I was picked to be Wendy!"

* * *

After school

"Welcome, welcome, to drama club!" Ms. Harrison exclaimed. "As all of you know, we are going to be putting on Peter Pan. Will the actors playing major roles in the play please stand and read their paper? We will start with Peter- uh, I mean Lucas."

Lucas stood, and started reading from his paper.

"Peter Pan is a boy who never wanted to grow up. Or so he thought. He saw growing up as becoming old, feeble, and angry, because that is how he remembered his parents. He wanted to always have fun. Then he met Wendy and she sort of changed his point of view. She opened his eyes to what growing up really was. To me, Peter is a boy who is strong and brave and has faced many things such as pirates, abandonment, and fighting for his life, and yet he fears only one thing. Mortality. I can relate to him in the sense of fearing drastic change," Lucas said.

Lucas sat down.

Ms. Harrison clapped and motioned for the rest of the crew to applaud.

"Next," She exclaimed.

Farkle stood, gripping his paper.

"Captain Hook is a fearsome scally-wag of a pirate and he is the obviously the leader. I honestly don't know how I got this part. All I know is that on my paper I wrote that I wanted to be dictator. Thank you and FARKLE!"

Ms. Harrison nodded and said, "And THAT is why you are perfect for the role of Hook."

Farkle grinned and sat down.

Riley stood up.

"Uh, hi," she said awkwardly. "So, Wendy Darling is a girl who loves stories and story telling. One day, her father decides that it is time that she grows up. Wendy is conflicted. On one hand, she wants to please her family, but on the other, she feels that she isn't quite ready to grow up. She is content with telling stories to her brothers and playing with them. I can relate to her because I am going through a situation similar to what she went through. Minus the magic, fairies, mermaids, pirates, and Neverland." She said.

"Also, it's not my dad that wants me to grow up," She glanced at Missy who was glaring so hard at Riley, that if looks could kill, Riley probably would have burst into flames and died a painful, slow, fiery, death...

The list went on and every cast member read their paper, until it got to Maya who, had just walked through the door, 20 minutes late. However, being the rebel that she was, she was considerably early, by her standards, at least.

"Miss Hart. Care to join us?" Ms. Harrison asked.

Maya shrugged. "Why was I cast? I didn't audition!"

Ms. Harrison looked confused.

"You didn't? Bu-but your Tinkerbell impression was so spot on!"

"What 'Tinkerbell impression'?" Maya asked.

"The one where you folded your arms, and your face went red," Ms. Harrison said.

Maya cocked an eyebrow.

"You did it at the audition...?" Ms. Harrison continued, trying to get her to remember.

" , I was at the audition to help paint the set, not to act. Sorry," Maya said, keeping her cool.

"I didn't , I'm sorry, Maya, I thought you auditioned,"

Ms. Harrison's face was red. She looked embarrassed. "Will you consider doing it?"

Maya's face turned pink. "Uh, can't someone else?" She questioned. "Acting's not my thing."

Riley gave Maya a grin and a thumbs up. Ms. Harrison looked at her, her eyes pleading.

Maya caved. "Fine," She grumbled.

Riley fist pumped.

"This is gonna be awesome!" She cried.

**Author's note: What'd you think? Please review! This will be a multi chapter story. Yay! :) Until next time, **

**Your friend, Bethany**


End file.
